


IAnthony: An Unexpected Ride

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Fluff, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, Tube, smosh - Freeform, smosh games - Freeform, smosh games hq, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When traffic is really bad, Ian and Anthony will have to take the tube to the Smosh Games HQ. How does their trip turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: An Unexpected Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Another wonderful request from kateipliergame!!! Wonderful blogger, love their prompts. Thanks for this, I liked writing this one out a lot! xo

It was taking so long to get to the Smosh Games HQ.  
Ian and Anthony especially hated riding the tube to get there. Usually, they went by car, but today, traffic had been so horrible that even the tube would’ve been faster.  
“I hate this place,” Ian said as he looked at a light flickering above him.  
“Same,” Anthony said, flinching at the turns the tube made.  
“I mean, who invented this?”  
“An asshole, apparently.” Ian sighed. There was nothing else to say unless he was complaining, and complaining, it seemed, didn’t fix their problem. So they just sat there, hoping that the tube didn’t unexpectedly crash or break down.  
“How long have we been on this thing?” Anthony asked after a while. Ian checked his phone.  
“Like, twenty minutes,” Ian sighed. The tube jerked around a corner and caused a few other passengers in their section to jump and look around before going back to their newspapers and music.  
“Man, we’re going to be so freaking late.” Ian nodded in agreement. He glanced over, seeing Anthony’s disgruntled face.  
“Well, at least we didn’t have to walk,” Ian said, trying to find some sort of bright side.  
“I guess-”  
And then the tube jerked violently. Ian yelped and flew towards Anthony, smacking heads with him and falling on him, one hand held onto the seat.  
“Jesus...Christ...,” Ian began to curse until he found how close Anthony was. It was...different to say the least.  
“That was freakish,” Anthony grumbled, eyes closed as he sighed, bringing a hand up to rub where Ian had headbutted him. “Dude, we should have just walked...” Then he opened his eyes. He found Ian’s staring at him. “...What?”  
“Nothing, I just...fell...”  
“Oh... Alright.” Ian tried to sit up. Anthony put a hand on his shoulder and helped them both back to their previous position. Maybe it was just the heat in the tube, but Ian was seriously blushing. “Dude, are you okay?” Anthony asked him. Ian shrugged and looked at him.  
“Just...unexpected,” Ian said. He attempted to tear his gaze away, but found he didn’t quite want to.  
Sure, okay, his best friend was attractive. Ian could see that, but seriously? He wasn’t trying to do this ‘in love’ staring contest.  
Then Anthony stared back.  
“What?” Ian asked. He might’ve been blushing just a bit more.  
“It’s just... I don’t know,” Anthony admitted.  
Wait.  
Since when were their faces really close? And since when was Anthony staring at Ian’s lips, and vice versa?  
And...hold on.  
Since when did they start kissing?  
“Holy crap,” Ian said, pulling away. Ian sat wide-eyed as the lights flickered above them. He could’ve sworn he heard crickets.  
“Uh...,” Anthony said, unsure. “Sorry?” Ian sighed. He had to be calm, there was no use hiding anything behind a flustered façade.  
“It’s fine.”  
That’s how they arrived at the HQ.  
“Hey, man,” David greeted.  
“Hey, Lasercorn,” Anthony said for the both of them.  
“How come you were so long? You’re, like, twenty minutes late.”  
“We had to take the tube here,” Ian said. David laughed.  
“Oh, really? How did that go down?” Ian glanced at Anthony for a moment and gave a grin which Anthony returned.  
“Let’s just say it was an unexpected ride.”


End file.
